


One Look

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Draco sees Harry in a whole new light at the Yule Ball





	One Look

Title: One Look  
Author/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)  
Rating: U  
Board Position(or card image): Madam Malkin’s Robes for all Occasions  
Prompt: Description Only (No Dialogue): seeing the other in a new item of clothing for the first time - Minimum: One Sentence Maximum: 299 words  
Word Count: 220  
Summary: Draco sees Harry in a whole new light at the Yule Ball

The announcement came for the Champions to enter the Great Hall. 

Pansy by his side, Draco stood back from the doorway, a scowl on his face. Fleur Delacour swished past with Davies, Draco wrinkled his nose. He didn’t see what was so fascinating about her. They were followed by Diggory and Chang. He applauded politely. His eyes widened as he realised who exactly Viktor Krum was taking to the Yule Ball. He never would have recognised Granger if it hadn’t been for Pansy’s gasp of outrage, at which he rolled his eyes. 

That meant Potter was next, he realised, preparing himself for whatever badly put together outfit the Gryffindor was sure to be wearing. But the laugh he expected to issue never came. No sound came as he took in the sight of Potter in tailored bottle green dress robes that really accentuated his eyes. He found himself wondering if Potter’s eyes had always been so green. He felt his jaw drop slightly as he couldn’t take his eyes off the other boy, who was flushed with embarrassment. He would never have guessed that Potter could look so distinguished, attractive, even. Beside him, Pansy rolled her eyes and gently lifted her hand to shut his mouth for him. He knew he’d hear about this for the rest of the night.


End file.
